


Story Book

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Gen, Pre-Canon, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret is looking for a present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Book

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Author's Choice."

"Ah! Mary Margaret! What brings you to my store?" Mr. Gold asked, emerging from the back room.

Mary Margaret jumped slightly and backed away from the counter she had been eyeing. "I'm just looking for a Christmas present for someone," she said.

"Someone special?" Mr. Gold asked.

"You could say that," Mary Margaret said, looking around the small shop. "I want something out of the ordinary for him."

"Ah!" Mr. Gold held up a finger. "I have just the thing!" He ducked behind the counter and emerged a moment later with a large, old looking book. Placing it gently on the table, he beckoned Mary Margaret closer.

"A book?" Mary Margaret asked, looking it over.

"Oh, this is a very special book!" Mr. Gold reassured her, opening the cover. "This is a book full of fairy tales. Very special tales that expand the imagination and teach important lessons a child needs to learn."

Mary had been examining the pages of the book, but at his words, she started. "I didn't say it was for a child!" she protested weakly.

Mr. Gold smirked. "You didn't need to, my dear. I notice things."

"I haven't done anything untoward!" Mary Margaret said. "He just doesn't have many friends! I thought that having someone to talk to might help him!"

With a sigh, Mr. Gold gave her a serious look. "My dear, I didn't realize, when I arranged for our dear Mayor to obtain a child, that I was going to be doing a disservice to that child. I know what you're doing, my dear, and I approve." He nodded at the book, and Mary Margaret took a cautious step forward. "Take the book. Give it to the boy. No charge."

Mary Margaret searched his face, finally determining that Mr. Gold's concern seemed genuine. "Thank you." She picked up the book and hurried from the shop.

When she was gone, Mr. Gold smirked and returned to his work. At last, the final piece was in play.


End file.
